In 2009, over 60% of all seniors actively used the web, with the majority going online at least once a day. As the population ages, this use will increase markedly. Of current older users, about 66% go online for health information. The elderly need valid health information most urgently, but websites vary in quality, and finding accurate information can be daunting. A recent study found that older adults rely on search engines rather than on sites known to provide quality health information. This is problematic because search engines often contain links to misleading and costly health-related promotions. Research shows that three-quarters of health seekers do not consistently check the source and date of online health information. The goal of this study is to develop and evaluate a theory-based online educational program to teach older adults to improve their knowledge of and skills in identifying high quality health websites and their self-efficacy for communicating with their physicians. The program will be designed for current internet users who are 55 years of age and older in order to capture the "silver tsunami" of boomers whose internet use resembles that of people in their 30's. According to the AHRQ, "meeting patients'and caregivers'increased need for health information may improve communication between health care providers, patients, and their caregivers" and "enhance patients'abilities to self-manage chronic conditions and enhance their ability to follow treatment, medication, and monitoring regimens." This study aims to meet the needs of older adults, more than half of whom are likely to have or develop chronic illnesses such as hypertension, diabetes, or depression. It is consistent with the AHRQ's research area: to use health IT to improve decision making. It is intended to be a small, pilot health IT research project. Specifically, the study aims to: 1) Convene focus groups to identify older adults'preferences for online learning about health. Focus groups will be recruited from Wise &Healthy Aging, a multi-service, non-profit organization serving low-income seniors throughout L.A. County. Using the Health Belief Model as a framework, the groups will answer questions about their "perceived need for information," "potential barriers" to learning about and use of high quality sites and for using the internet to improve "self- efficacy" when communicating with physicians. 2) Develop an interactive online educational program to teach older adults to improve their knowledge and skills in identifying high quality health websites and their ability to communicate efficaciously with their physicians. The program will incorporate the health and information needs and preferences identified by the focus groups and will be grounded theories of health behavior and adult education. It will be interactive and self-paced. 3) Pilot tests the feasibility of the program with a sample of seniors. 4) Evaluate the outcomes of the new program compared to a comparable alternative. The outcomes to be studied include knowledge of and skill in identifying high quality health websites and self-efficacy in communicating with physicians. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This study aims to develop and evaluate a theory-based online educational program to teach older adults to improve their knowledge of and skills in identifying high quality health websites and their self-efficacy for communicating with their physicians.